futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Breach of Contract
Breach of Contract (契約不履行, Keiyaku Furikō) is the twenty-third episode of the Future Diary anime. Summary Muru Muru starts collecting Deus's core, thinking that all she needs is to keep it alive until the 28th of July for the winner. Deus manages to talk through the core and says to Muru Muru that as his servant she shouldn't be able to use her powers freely, and that her powers should be restrained by the rings on her wrists. Muru Muru simply claims that meanwhile she can sit and watch things from his throne, while claiming that the one to keep ruling the world on his stead will be her. Yuno tells Yuki that the world will end on July 28th, saying that her Diary, as well as Yuki's, have predicted it, leaving him surprised. Yuno also reveals the July 28th is a special day, since it is the day her Happy End will come into reality, and the two become one. Yuki awakes later in Yuno's house, washing his teeth while realizing that Yuno is most likely stealing water and electricity from another house, but since the world will end he does not really mind. Yuki starts walking on corridor looking for Yuno and stumbles upon a towel, he then realizes that Yuno is taking a bath on a barrel in front of him. Yuno invites him to take a bath together, but he is completely embarrassed and rejects it. She happily claims it is nice before getting out, which prompts Yuki to cover his eyes thinking she's naked, except that she was wearing a swimsuit. She asks him if he thought she was nude, but he denies this, but she smiling claims she knows when he's lying and starts chopping wood for his bath. He does not really like, but Yuno insists he should. He starts to think that there is no real need to be defensive since the other participants are dead. He starts to think on what his friends told him, and that Yuno is quite likely to be lying but he does not know why she would do that, thinking it impossible that she would plot to kill him. The next day Yuki starts checking his diary, and sees that Yuno is calling for him. He realizes that while there shouldn't be any danger that checking his diary is a good precaution. Yuno then dresses Yuki on his father's Yukata. She then invites him again to take a bath together, but Yuki claims that he would have to leave his diary out, and realizes too late he openly let his insecurities out. Yuno asks if he does not trust her yet, but Yuki says that is not the case. The two have a meal but he barely touches his, and leaves early, but Yuno stops him and cries on him, and expresses her sadness that despite, everything she has done for him, and that she knows that while she may not be the best, she expresses her frustration that he hasn't made a move on her yet. Yuki is surprised at this, and Yuno leaves crying. The two sleep in separate rooms with Yuki thinking that she loves him but is supposedly trying to kill him, which confuses him. Yuno asks if he's awake, but he feigns to be asleep. The next day comes and he leaves to visit his own destroyed house, and later what remains of his school. He starts to think how he should face Yuno and is unsure on what he feels for her. Yuno calls him "Amano-kun" as a way to remember the old days and claims he's the only one she loves. The next day is 27th and Yuki thinks that Yuno indeed loves him and he's been a fool for doubting her. He then decides to make her happy one day before, and invites her to take a bath with him and she accepts, but decide to leave early before it gets too cold. They later decide to sleep together and are nervous on their first time, following this the two have sex claiming their love for each other. Yuki admits that it took longer than expected but knew it would end like that. Since they are at this point he asks her why she lied. Yuno pulls an axe but she stabs it on the floor. She claims she's sorry and that she knew that bringing the dead back was impossible as she asked Deus about this when the game started, and that she did that to console him. She asks then to kill her, but he refuses seeing it pointless if Yuno won't be by his side. She insists as he can survive, but he once more refuses claiming that he would rather die with her, leaving Yuno visibly disappointed. Yuki however is at peace knowing that he knows everything except for a certain message Akise left for him. Yuno is curious, but Yuki says it is too wild to believe, that the message Akise left for him on his cellphone just before he died, claimed that Yuno had already won the game and that she performed a time leap on the past creating an alternate universe. Yuno decides to attack Yuki but he luckily avoids the attack. Yuno starts to cry that she wanted to at least have a peaceful day with him, leaving Yuki completely shocked. Yuno starts to attack him, to which he manages to avoid with a scratch on his face. Realizing she's serious he decides to escape while trying to reason with her. He eventually opens the door where the corpses were and Muru Muru appears behind him and pushes him in the hole asking if he wants to know why Yuno is attacking him. Yuki is then brought by Muru Muru to a vision of the past, when the two were alone on their classroom and Yuno proposed she became his wife to which he accepted. Muru Muru explains that during this time Yuno had already killed her parents and had no hope for the future, but Yuki gave her one and he then realizes he was her emotional support. Muru Muru then starts explaining what Yuki has yet to understand showing him several images while Yuno desperately tries to prevent this. Yuki does not understand why she's doing this but Muru Muru explains that simply to make the game more interesting. She goes into detail that Yuno's dream is impossible because of the survival game, and Yuki realizes this as well. She then shows visions to of the past to Yuki with some differences to how it actually happened. Muru Muru explains, that those events were how the original game was like and that in the end just like now Yuki and Yuno had survived on a previous game. She explains that he does not want Yuno but he wouldn't mind a lovers suicide. She then shows how exactly his first incarnation and Yuno, did in fact committed this act by consuming drugs, but that Yuno faked her death to become god and bring him back to life. Muru Muru explains that this was Yuno's first mistake, as she realizes from first-hand experience that resurrection is impossible, leaving Yuki shocked. Muru Muru then reveals that during this time Yuno with her powers made a request, that she time leapt to the time in which Yuki was still alive. Yuki then witnesses how the Yuno of the first world killed her second world counterpart to participate in the game, Muru Muru calling this her second mistake. Yuki is dumbfounded by this as how the Yuno that actually asked to be his wife was killed by another Yuno, and he desperately tries to help the dying second Yuno but to no avail as it is merely a vision. Surprisingly the dying Yuno can hear Yuki somehow and asks for help, which Muru Muru believes to be impossible. Yuno starts writing with what remains of her life the worlds "Help Me" with her own blood to Yuki, after finally dying. Yuki bursts into tears at this cruel outcome and shouts at Yuno's name, breaking the illusion. Yuki visibly angry, levitates with Muru Muru while being stared by a now cold Yuno. Manga & Anime Differences *Yukiteru is never known to go to his house and school in the manga, simply saying that the 26th was a day with the mood tense between the two. *Yukiteru and Yuno's sex scene is censored and shortened, evidenced by how some flashbacks after Yuno attacks Yuki do not match the actual scene. *Yukiteru is visibly angry at Yuno after learning the truth, while he never had this look on the manga. He nonetheless does not openly display anger towards Yuno. Category:Episodes